Recordaré esta noche, por ti
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: No se quieren decir nada, no quieren desarrollar más esos sentimientos que los empiezan a quemar porque pronto se tienen que separar. Sin embargo, no pueden evitarlo, se necesitan más de lo que demuestran y finalmente, es tiempo de hacer recuerdos.


**_Disclaimer:_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de DMM y Nitroplus. Este fanfic participa en el post de Twitter #tkrb_69min con el tema #Star. La historia es mía, por tanto quiero aclarar que es un universo donde los iniciales tienen que aprender a hacer los deberes de la ciudadela: limpiar, cocinar, ir de misiones, no todo era intuitivo para ellos

* * *

 _"Lo mejor de recordar es que puedes regresar cuando lo deseas, nadie te puede robar o impedir eso."_

 **( Espinosa, Albert. 2011)**

* * *

Son cinco espadas las que han sido seleccionadas para ser las primeras en acostumbrarse al cuerpo humano, dos de ellas pertenecientes al mismo período. Y aunque Kashuu no quiere, odia a Mutsunokami, no solo por la sonrisa boba que tiene en el rostro; ni siquiera por lo estruendoso que resulta y anima a los demás en la ciudadela. Es porque él es Yoshiyuki, la espada que fue de generación en generación hasta llegar a Sakamoto Ryoma; el enemigo natural del Shinsengumi; porque entre sus memorias está ese odio inconsciente que lo pone de mal humor cuando lo ve a la cara y le provoca cierta inquietud, haciendo que el pecho le duela.

Lo mismo sucede cuando ve a alguien más sonreírle, cuando ve que los dedos del Tosano se revuelven entre las hebras rubias de Yamanbagiri. Es injusto.

—¿Iremos a las líneas frontales hoy?— La queja no se hace esperar de los labios de la uchigatana de Okita, encogiéndose en el sitio mientras termina de pintarse las uñas. Las irises rubíes jamás ven las doradas del azabache, ni prestan demasiada atención al sitio al que están por marchar.

— ...Kashuu… — Para Mutsunokami, el más difícil de entender ha sido Kiyomitsu, porque sus sonrisas son naturales pero siempre parece estar evitándolo a toda costa.— … Solo iremos los dos; los demás tienen que seguir con los preparativos.

— Solo sigue mis instrucciones. — Yoshiyuki asiente y la plática llega a su fin.

.:::.

Es un reconocimiento del terreno; se los ha dicho la Saniwa cuando están en el despacho, uno junto al otro con las armaduras puestas y los oídos atentos al mínimo respirar por una segunda instrucción.

— El festival es pasado mañana, tomenselo con calma.— La ciudadela es la primera y las relaciones entre ellos siguen siendo distantes; la sacerdotisa sabe que ellos dos son los únicos que todavía no congenian. Debe ser por la época.

— Ama, yo puedo hacer esta misión solo.— Frunce los labios. Kashuu se cruza de brazos. Mutsunokami ve la preocupación en el semblante de la Saniwa y pasa el brazo por los hombros.

— No le fallaremos, Saniwa.— Le regala una sonrisa y Kashuu, tiene que reconocer que es reconfortante en muchos sentidos; los nervios se han calmado desde que es rodeado por el brazo de la otra uchigatana y le gusta. — Le traeremos nuevas noticias sobre la nueva época a la que vamos.

Nadie le había dicho nada de ser precavido.

.:::.

— Kashuu, no hay necesidad de estar tan nervioso, solo es una expedición.— Es la quinta vez que lo repite, que ve la alerta descomunal cada que el crujido de las hojas suena y las luces brillan en el más allá. Casi está agotado, han corrido por todas partes en busca del enemigo.— Deberíamos de ir a la ciudad y ver qué está sucediendo. Parece que hay un festival. ¿No quieres ir?

— No es ninguna excursión, no podemos distraernos así.— La respuesta arranca un hálito de cansancio de Mutsunokami, quien se sienta en el piso, ve el atardecer aproximarse y lamenta en silencio no hacer ninguna reserva en los hostales para quedarse a dormir allá.

— Entonces deberíamos juntar un poco de madera y hacer un refugio, la noche se aproxima. Recogeré madera. Kasen envió dos cajas de comida por si tardabamos más. — Entre las cosas que cargó Mutsunokami, además de las armas propias, estaba una mochila, agua y algunos suplementos que llevaron consigo.

— Ya entendí, buscaré un lugar para quedarse.— Ambos supieron que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo más.

.:::.

La noche es silenciosa, el viento corre y es lo suficientemente frío para hacerlos temblar, se han dado la espalda a petición de Kashuu, quien es el primero en temblar y Mutsunokami en darse la vuelta para pasar la palma por la cintura, sin permiso y hacerse de oídos sordos en cuanto las protestas empiecen a salir.

La sorpresa es que Kiyomitsu se da la vuelta y busca el calor recién descubierto que ofrece el contacto corporal.

Para Mutsunokami es demasiado, ver los párpados a la fuerza cerrados y la boca preparada para decir algo, aun así, verlo de cerca le parece precioso; le da fuerzas para tomar la nuca con la diestra y el pulgar recorrer la mejilla con lentitud tortuosa.

— Sigo despierto, Mutsunokami, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —Los ojos carmín se abren al fin y lo único que puede ver son las estrellas que están detrás de Mutsunokami, las dos estrellas mayores las tiene Yoshiyuki, en sus ojos, resplandeciendo cada que sonríe y solo descansando cuando los párpados son cerrados para tomar una siesta.

— … Te voy a extrañar, Kashuu.— Los brazos envuelven la cintura diminuta de su compañero, lo atraen incluso más al cuerpo y las irises doradas se fijan en las rojas que parecen rubíes, preciosos, difíciles de ver en todo su esplendor.

— Nunca nos hemos hablado bien y ahora sales con esto. ¿Qué te sucede? — Las mejillas se han teñido de rojo, los dedos se recargan ligeramente en el antebrazo y trata de de no respirar el aroma particular de Mutsunokami; esa mezcla extraña de hierbas, tierra y sudor que no es desagradable por completo; porque si lo hace, si se deja llevar, sabe que estará perdido. Sabe que Mutsunokami le agrada y el sentimiento que emerge es la culpabilidad; Kondo Isami fue ejecutado por un error en el juicio; por culpa de Sakamoto Ryoma, y Mutsunokami era su espada. No podía gustarle el enemigo natural.

— Sabes que seremos enviados con diferentes Saniwas, solo estamos entrenando para adquirir más responsabilidades y enseñarles a las nuevas espadas manifestadas lo que deben hacer. Seremos los guías.— El tono serio se lo recuerda, que él es así, misterioso como una caja de sorpresas; a veces puede llorar por Sakamoto en las noches cuando cree que nadie lo ve, otras ríe forzadamente y en muchas más evita exitosamente temas que no quiere tocar. Por eso hay una parte de Kashuu que lo admira y quiere ser igual de fuerte que él.

— Lo repiten todo el tiempo.

— … Me gustas, Kashuu.

— No tenías que decirlo ahora, Mutsunokami, en serio.— Aunque parece molesto, el alivio en el pecho de que esos sentimientos que cargaba no fueran correspondidos, desaparece, lo dejan respirar más tranquilo; no es el único al menos que está en un mundo lleno de contradicciones.— Y no pongas esa cara, que no será la última vez que nos vemos. — La distancia entre ellos se ha reducido significativamente: son centímetros los que separan las narices y palabras que están por nacer junto a las acciones que dejan destinos sellados para que ellos permanezcan.— Nos podremos ver en otra ocasión.— La iniciativa es de la uchigatana de estatura más corta; las yemas acarician la mejilla y acomodan los cabellos detrás de la oreja. Abre los labios ligeramente, cierra los párpados y hace un juramento en ese primer beso que ofrece como promesa.— No importa que estemos separados; tú sólo me perteneces a mi.

Yoshiyuki sabe de la posesividad de Kiyomitsu y le encanta; aun más el beso casto que le ha dado sin previo aviso y regresa en acuerdo al contrato que no necesita estar escrito para cumplir. — Solo tengo ojos para ti, Kiyomisu.— Confiesa.— Por eso no sé si pueda soportar el separarnos después. — Es el único, es la persona que siente compartir un vínculo más allá de la fraternidad.

— Te recordaré por las estrellas, tus ojos brillan tanto como unas.— El primer instante en el que pierden contacto visual es ese y ambos voltean a ver el cielo. La espada de Tosa alcanza los dedos de la otra que se han alzado en dirección a la bóveda celeste y los envuelve con calmada paciencia.

— Recordaré esta noche todo el tiempo. — El moreno maldice por lo bajo, lo ha dejado sin palabras, no tiene más que decir a la espada de Okita después de un tercer beso en el que prometen un nuevo encuentro y la continuación de esa noche.

[Omake]

El primero en marcharse fue Hachisuka, una Saniwa del norte lo escogió y él con los brazos abiertos se fue. El segundo fue Kasen; las manos de Mutsunokami y Kashuu se juntaron, abrazándose mientras esperaban el destino a marchar. El tercero fue Yamanbagiri, quien se cubrió la cabeza con pena cuando la Ama fue por él.

La cuarta Saniwa declinó y la quinta fue obligada: Ella se guió por el aspecto, Kashuu sonrió y olvidó por un momento que la última espada seguía ahí.

— Mut-su-no-ka-mi. Nos veremos de nuevo.— Tuvo que regresar, el gesto desalentador del último le impidió ir al portal.— Por eso tienes prohibido enamorarte de alguien más. No importa si es igual a mi. No puedes.— Reclamó el espacio de los labios con los propios en un último beso, sosteniendo ambas mejillas con los dedos. No esperaba que eso le doliera más que cuando fue desechado por Okita.

— Kiyomitsu. Las noches estrelladas las recordaré contigo en mente.— La sonrisa la vio sincera, los votos en orden y Kashuu desapareció entre el mar de pétalos que lo cubrió para llegar a la ciudadela del Oeste.

Era una promesa.

* * *

Tengo pensado escribir una continuación corta, tal vez, se supone vendría acá, pero me ha dado flojera, sorry ¿?


End file.
